harvestmoondscutefandomcom-20200215-history
Gray's Heart Events
Black Heart Event *» Excavation site *» 10:00 am to 5:00 pm, Thursday *» Have the 1st Mine unlocked *» Grey has a black heart color or higher Go into the Excavation site but there's no one there except for Gray. Carter and Flora went into the back, leaving him alone at the site. He says that every day his grandfather presses him to study and it's hard on him. He asks if the work you do is tough. If you tell him it is, he'll say his is tough as well. However he won't stop since his grandfather has had his own tough times. Since you can get through the difficulty of your work then he thinks he can get through it too. Carter and Flora then walk back in from the mine. The two loud archeologists have interrupted your conversation with Gray. Oh well, Gray thanks you for visiting and invites you to come back to the excavation site. Purple Heart Event *» Vesta's house *» 7:20 pm to 10:00 pm, Thursday, sunny day *» Have a tool equipped in the red slot of your rucksack *» Grey has a purple heart color or higher *» You have seen the black heart event You and Vesta are chatting when Gray runs in. He had mended one of her tools and had forgotten to bring it back. It's all right though since Vesta had forgotten he was coming! Gray feels bad for forgetting so he's not going to charge her the usual fee for repairs. After Gray hands over the tools Vesta compliments him on his work. He thinks he has a long way to go before he's as good as his grandfather. Gray asks if he could take a look at your tools to see if they are damaged at all. Ask him if he could. Gray says your tools are fine. You seem to understand the importance of using your tools. Gray then takes his leave. Blue Heart Event *» Exit the Excavation site *» 8:00 am to 5:00 pm, Thursday, sunny day *» Grey has a blue heart color or higher *» You have seen the black and purple heart events As you leave the dig site Gray will call out to you. He noticed you're heading back to work and asks if you have time to rest for a moment. Tell him you'll take a break and the two of you go rest by the tent. It's a good day today, and the sun is dazzling since he's been inside the excavation site. Carter is amazing. How can one excavate without a daily break! He continues to chase his dream so wouldn't you want to support it? Say it'll become a success and Gray tells you it's his dream to become a splendid blacksmith. He wants to assist when he sees someone who is also pursuing a dream. Gray believes everyone should be supportive, and with that he returns to helping Carter. Yellow Heart Event *» Inner Inn, lobby *» 7:00 pm to 10:00 pm, Thursday, rainy day *» Grey has a yellow heart color or higher *» You have seen the black, purple, and blue heart events Inside the Inn, Gray admits that he is a little worried about something. Tell him he can talk about it, and he proceeds to tell you his problem. Gray works very hard at the Blacksmith Shop, but his grandfather continues to scold him. He has become discouraged with his training and feels that he will never reach the same level as Saibara. Tell him that his little theory is wrong and he'll smile. You are right, and tomorrow he's going to give it another try. Talking to you has made him feel more confident. Category:Heart Events